Turn of events
by narby321
Summary: This story is about a girl who lost everything, and found everything she needs in Konaha. She makes some new friends, and she just might find love. It's rated M for Language and possible scenes(Unsure).


Hi, I'm not sure how well this story will go, it's my first. Please review and let me know what you think. Not to harsh please. Please look over the misspelled words. I wrote it quickly and I don't have time to look at it closely right now. I just want to see if anyone will be interested. Thank you! Please R&R! :)

It had been two years since the war ended, the war that took her brother, and mother. She couldn't help but let her mind wander back to the day it all happened, but as soon as she started to drift into memory lane her bedroom door creaked open.

"Are you almost ready Aisu?" A tall man said hunkering his head down under the door frame.

"One more minute. I just have to grab a few more things." Aisu said throwing clothes quickly into her trunk. She tried closing the case, but it wouldn't latch. The small girl climbed onto the top and flopped her bottom down as hard as possible until she finally her a clink, which led her to believe it shut and locked. She jumped down and grabbed the suitcase, starting to walk out of the door as the large man backed out letting her leave.

Aisu looked back into the room one last time holding the door knob tightly, she had lived in the house for the last two years with many of the other kids who had lost their parents during the war even though she was considered an adult, they just felt she needed someone around constantly, but today she was being transfered to the village hidden in the leaves. She had grown through the past couple of years, she was strong. She knew she could make it in this new place. It may just be the new start she needed.

"I'm ready to go, Kin." Aisu said closing the door for the last time. She looked up to see the large man almost tearing up. "Kin, your much to large of a man to cry. So suck it up." She finished giving him a warm smile to let him know she was playing.

"I'm not large. You are just to short." He said in a playful manner.

"5"4 is not short, 7" is just tall!" She huffed. She did not like being called short. For a 18 year old she was considered slightly short, but her abilities always made up for it.

"I know. You are an amazing kunochi, they are lucky to be receiving you. I wonder why they asked for you?" Kin questioned not really looking for an answer, just wondering.

"I'm not so sure myself, but I've heard it rarely ever rains there. That may be nice. Could finally get to see the stars!" She said smiling, hoping this wouldnt be a mistake.

"It wont rain nearly as much as it does here, thats for sure." It was constantly raining in the village hidden in the mist.

"Are you coming along with me?" Aisu asked, really wanting company for the trip.

"I'm afriad not.. I really wish I could, but you know I have to stay here and take care of these kids." He said, sadness clear in the voice.

"I understand. I will miss you dearly." Aisu stated.

"You'll make some good friends over there, I've heard great things about them."

"I know." With that Aisu turned to head out the front door. "Well, I have to go, dont want to be late."

"Good luck Aisu." Kin said and quickly wrapped his arms around her small frame giving her a very quick hug, "You'll do great things." With that he let go and shut the door before she could see the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Thank you, Kin." Aisu smiled, and tugged her bags up so they were neatly placed on her shoulders. With that she started her long trip to her new home.

It took about three days for her to finally reach it, but there it was the large gates leading the the Hidden Leaves. Aisu let out a long relieved sigh, well, mostly nervous, but relieved as well.

"Who are you?" A male voice said from behind Aisu. She just turned her head back not seeming alarmed at all. Aisu smiled when she saw three ambu standing behind her, the one that spoke had his arms crossed in suspition, from their point of view she looked like a childish teen, but they couldnt be sure. Her long wavy auburn hair flowing over her shoulder slung down her back hitting about three inches above her bottom. Her large brown eyes stood out against her high cheek bones, making her look even more childish, not to mention her height, luckily none of them did. What drew their attention the most was her attire, they couldn't tell if she was a ninja or not. She wore plain black ninja shorts, but a sporty green tank top, and no ninja weapons could be seen anywhere, so they wondered if she even had any. All they could see was a black hair tie hanging loosely on her right wrist.

"The name is Aisu! I'm the new transfer. I was supoosed to be here later in the evening, but I run pretty fast so I got here a few hours early." She answerd happily.

"It's not even noon. You must run extrememly fast, we were expecting you at 9p.m" The shortest of the ambu spoke.

Aisu blushed slightly and put and hand behind her head scratching sheepishly. "Well, I was considered the fastest in the Mist village."

"We will escort you to the Hokage office." The leader said nonchalant.

"Thanks!" Aisu said as she started to walk off.

The three ambu gave a quick glance to one another before following behind the young woman.

The walk to the Hokage building was short, with no talking, not even light chatter. It made Aisu feel slightly uncomfortable, but they made it in good time.

-Knock knock-

"Enter." A female voice said sounding somewhat, agrravated on the other side of the door Aisu stood.

She slowly opened the door and peeked her head inside, "Uhm, He- hello?"

"Well don't just stand there get in here, sit." The lady looked to be mid 30's, but she was very pretty for her age. Long blond hair slid into pigtails hanging in the back. Her green kimimono looked worn, she looked tired and exasuted.

"Hi, Mame. My name is Ai-"

"Aisu. I know your name well enough. You're early." The lady said. "My name is Tsuna-"

"Tsunade sama. I know your name well too." Aisu smiled brightly. Something about this girl was off, but Tsunade liked it. She was polite, but blunt. "Not to be rude, but I got here early because I wanted to see around before night fell, and possibly find a place to stay."

"I understand, I like that you are so well timed. Its better to be early, than late." Tsunade spoke still signing papers scattered all over her desk. "I hav'nt had time to go over your housing documents just yet, would you mind staying at a hotel for the night?"

"No Hokage sama. That is perfectly fine." Aisu answerd.

"How are you on your expenses?" Tsunade asked.

"I have plenty. I have enough to last at least a months worth, maybe more if I spend wisely, but I would like to start missions as soon as possible, money doesnt last forever, but boredum does." Aisu answwerd honestly.

"I like your attitude, but you will have to go through regulations before I even consider sending you on a mission."

"I understand."

"Shizune, call for Ino. Tell her to come to my office now." Tsunade yelled, causing a black haired woman pop her head through the door way and nod.

"Yes mame." Was all she said before running off.

A few minutes had passed with many questions asked, Aisu felt worn herself after this, She just wanted a nice bath after this.

"Hello Ino. I need you to show Aisu here around," Tsunade said jestering her hand towards said girl. "And find her a nice hotel to stay at tonight." Tsunade spoke to the young bright blond haired woman, she was beautiful, she had perfect blue eyes and tall slim figure. Aisu was slightly jealous, her eyes were so big and looked like a puppy's, and she was rather slim herself but she always thought her breast were to big, they always got in her way during training and battles, and her height.. She looked at least 5'7-8?

"Yes Hokage sama." Ino said and looked to Aisu, "Hi! My name's Ino, I like your name. I figured you would have white hair or, blue? With your name meaning Ice and all."

"I guess you heard about me already? My name does have meaning, but not my hair, and if that was the case wouldnt you at least look like a pig?" Ino scoffed and turned her head as she started to walk out the door and down the stairs. "I ment that you dont look anything like a pig, that's all!" Aisu called and she followed after the woman. "Great way to start off Aisu..." She whispered to herself.

They walked around for awhile, time seemed to be going by quickly as they got to know one another, and seemed to get along pretty well.

"So Aisu, do you have a boyfriend back in the mist village?" Ino asked curiously.

"Boyfriend? Gosh no. I dont think I've even come close.." She said a light blush coming to her cheeks. "Why? Do you have one?"

"I was just wondering, there are a lot of cute guys here!" She said nudging Aisu in the side and winking at her, "But yes I do have one, Choji. You know I never thought I'd end up with him, but he really is the sweetest. He sends me flowers and cards, and pretty much anything and everything I love all the time."

"He sounds great." Aisu said smiling.

"There are a lot of great guys just like him around here, you may find one." Ino giggled.

"I don't think so. I'm very into work. I don't need distractions.."

"Boys are not distractions. We need them to survive!" Ino gasped.

"I can survive just fine on my own." Aisu retorted blankly.

"You may survive, but it'll be awfully lonely." Ino implied.

"Not if I have friends that are smart enough to survive as well." Aisu laughed at the look on Ino's face knowing she won she patted the girls back as if apologizing.

"She's right, you shouldn't rely on a man.." A husky voice said from behind the two girls causing them to stop.

"Whatever Shikamaru! He's not right, is he Choji?!" Ino said turning to see two young men standing behind them.

"Of course not sweety." Choji said blushing. Ino just humphed and walked beside Choji pulling him away.

"I guess your the new girl in town." Shikamaru said with a lazy attitude.

"Guess so." Aisu said trying to mock him with his laziness, which it seemed to, but he held his composure.

"You came just in time! The whole gang is getting together tonight for dinner, you should come." Choji said louding at the thought of food. Ino just rolled her eyes at him.

"You should come, you need to meet everyone." Ino guestured. "We should get you to a hotel if you want to go though. Dinner is at 8." Ino tugged on Aisu's arm and started waving goodbye to Shikamaru and Choji. "Bye you two, and Choji wear something nice!" She finished before practically dragging Aisu away before she could even say goodbye, she only had enough time to turn around and wave.

They arrived in front of a fairly large hotel, it looked very nice and clean, so Aisu agreed to staying there.

"May I help you?" The older lady said as the two young women walked into her suite.

"I need a room for the night, if that's possible." Aisu spoke kindly.

"Yes of course of course. Right this way." The lady came from behind the counter, she was about half a foot shorter than Aisu herself, which made her feel a little better about herself, the old lady was incredibly sweet, and talkitive as she showed them down the hallway to her room for the night. "Here it is sweety." She handed Aisu a key and asked her to return it before she checked out in the morning.

With that they walked in. Ino helped Aisu unpack some of her belongings, mainly her clothes.

"You need to start getting ready, what are you going to wear?" She said as she shifted through the mangled mess of her bags.

"It's only 6, and I am ready?!" Aisu said crossing her arms narrowing her eyes.

"Ready? You're wearing a tank top and shorts, you're meeting new people. You want to look a little more fancy than that!" Ino stated.

"Fine." She gave in knowing she would never win this fight.

"Okay!" Ino picked through the clothes laid out on the bed, "Oh, what about this, and... this?" She said holding up a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a tight red top that had black lace across the top and bottom hem.

"Dont you think thats a bit tooooo fancy?" Aisu said with a scrunched up face.

"Not at all, now go shower and put it on, also here.." Ino said pulling out a small pack from her side. "Put some of this on before you come."

"What is it? Wait, are you leaving?" Aisu said as she started striping out of her clothes to prepare for a shower.

"Of course I am, I only have an hour and a half to get ready myself! Now just put this on after your shower." She handed her the bag and started to leave. "Remember that large black and tan resturaunt we passed eariler today, the one that said 'Kūsō o ryōri'?"

"Yeah, I think?"

"That's where we are meeting, be there at 8:05."

"I thought it was 8?"

"Just be there at 8:05!" Ino said before shutting the door quickly behind her leaving

Aisu to get ready.

Aisu had showered and gotten dressed and picked up the bag Ino left her. Shhe opened it to see some eye liner mascara and lip gloss... She knew how to work the lip gloss but she was scared she'd jab her eye out with the eye liner, she met her half way and put on some of the mascara and shimmered her lips up nicely with the lip gloss. After she was done she put everything back in the bag and hooked it to her side so she could take it back to Ino.

She tilted her head over and shook her head running her fingers through her hair and grabbed the blow dryer from the bag, quickly plugged it in and let the hot air dry her hair somewhat, leaving the ends damp, she was already running later so she just flipped her head back and parted it best she could.

She looked at herself in the mirror one last time and smile trying to gain some confidence. "I guess it could be worse?" She said as she grabbed her small handbag with her money and key in it and left her room.


End file.
